Lock Down
by Darkness-Falling
Summary: When two girls get sent to the same reform school as our favorite bad-boy beybladers sparks fly, but will anyhting be able to reform these hard headed boys? Or are they all a lost cause. A joint fic by Faith-007 and little lost vampyr
1. welcome to reform high

{A/N Faith-007 here with a new joint fic with Mokona}  
  
Raven Azawriath grinned evilly at her shorter black haired, blue-eyed friend. She also had black hair and murky blue eyes that made people think they were sisters. Of course people definitely thought she was older as she was 3 inches taller than her so-called sister. The girls had been best friends forever though.  
  
Eternity Darin had her hands on her hips and glared up into almost identical blue eyes. She had been framed and was now stuck going to a reform school. A god dammed reform school. And the person who framed her was grinning about it.  
  
"You are so lucky we're friends Raven." Eternity growled.  
  
"Yeah, so you would have preferred me going away all by myself?" Raven teased.  
  
Eternity sighed and shook her head, "I guess not."  
  
"See, I knew you wouldn't want me to go alone!" Raven smirked and Eternity groaned.  
  
"You can be the most annoying person in the world did you know that?" Eternity sneered as she walked towards the bus that was going to take the girls and many other students to The Comp.  
  
"Oh quit complaining plus did you see Mister Nickels face when he saw what you had done....... you bad girl" teased Raven once again as she looked at Eternity.  
  
The bus seemed oddly full as the two girls made their way across the cement walkway. The murky glint in Raven's eyes sparkling as a sharp pain sprang from a newly made cut on her wrist...  
  
Turning her head to look at Raven, Eternity noticed Raven's wrist.... "Why do you do that Raven? I know you're careful, but if they are found during reform school they would lock you up in a padded room." said Eternity as she handed Raven a pair of low cut gloves which covered the marking for the ride down there.  
  
Eternity took her seat quickly wanting the one by the window. Time seemed to fly by and go much quicker if Eternity had something to focus on. After all Raven wasn't much of a conversation person.  
  
People on the bus eyed the two girls curiously as they sat in silence. Most of the students that were on the bus were boys. Raven gave them a level stare and most looked away. The ones who continued to stare she glared at and they looked away rather quickly.  
  
Eternity shook her head and watched her friend as she sat down and crossed her arms. She could see the blood seeping through the gloves and handed Raven a new pair. "Watch it Rave, I don't want you shipped to the loony bin because you cut yourself!" Eternity hissed.  
  
"Sorry, Ten." Raven sighed as she pulled on the new gloves. She caught her friend's eyes and saw the worry in them. "I'll be more careful."  
  
"Good, cause if you go the loony bin I might have to kill you." Eternity grinned and Raven gave her a small smile. The old bus, full of old bus smells jostled the girls when it moved. It bumped along the road and was very uncomfortable.  
  
Especially with all the curious delinquents breathing down their necks.  
  
"Raven? Is it just me or are we art pieces on this bus?" said Eternity as she peered around the bus with everyone staring at her.  
  
Looking around Raven growled, "Yeah seems so" Raven paid no heed to any of them, she just turned around and pulled up the sleeve of her dress and started picking at one of her scars slowly a drop of blood rolled down her arm and landed on her exposed leg.  
  
It wasn't long before the bus halted, and stopped at the large gates of the reform school.  
  
"OFF THE BUS!" yelled the driver as he turned back to all the students.  
  
"Rave.... Were here" said Eternity as she turned to her distracted friend, sliding her hand over Raven's she took her bleeding hand and stood up taking her off the bus.  
  
"Oh joy" said Raven as she looked at Eternity, stepping off the bus neither Raven or Eternity could see another girl insight. "A dominant male school!"  
  
"Great!!!" said Raven and Eternity.  
  
"Whoa!" Raven fell to the ground as someone ran into her.  
  
"RAVE!" yelled Eternity as Raven still had hold of her hand and pulled her down with her. "You could have let go instead of pulling me down too!"  
  
Both girls sat on the hard cement staring up at two boys. "Would you jerks watch where you run?!" Raven growled as she helped Eternity up.  
  
"No kidding, I prefer standing to sitting thank you very much!" Eternity grumbled as she dusted off her pants.  
  
The two boys looked at the girls with curiosity. One was a tall boy with two-toned blue hair, his cool auburn eyes ran over each girl with interest. He stopped on Raven and smirked, she wasn't bad looking.  
  
The other boy was tall and dangerous looking, not that the first boy wasn't, just not so much as this one. His pale hair fell into ice blue eyes as he surveyed the girls emotionlessly.  
  
Eternity looked down at the ground as she saw blood dripping from Raven's fingertips, she had been picking at her worst scar again. Looking up at the boys as she finished dusting off her pants she surveyed the boy with the ice blue eyes.  
  
Raven made eye contact with the two toned haired boy and then began to rub her wrist....  
  
"Awwww what's wrong? Did the ickle girl hurt her wrist?" laughed the boy who has been eyeing her over and suddenly as he looked at her wrist he saw a faint red tinge covering her hands.  
  
"Lets go Kai" said the boy with purple hair and ice blue eyes, Eternity could have sworn they were able to pierce your soul if given the chance.  
  
"Yea whatever" said Kai as he walked away.  
  
"Shit!" said Raven as she pulled off her glove just as Kai and His friend Bryan got out of earshot. Her wrist was covered in smeared blood. She ripped a piece of her skirt off and handed it to Eternity.  
  
"Would you mind? I'm not left handed."  
  
Eternity took the material, cleaned the wound up and then tied it around her arm and sliding the glove back on...  
  
"You have to stop this Rave" said Eternity as she looked at her friend and the pain in her eyes.  
  
"I've promised I will be more careful, this is just a bit of smeared blood its nothing......" she didn't get to finish, as she fell over in a complete black out. Eternity gasped and sank down beside her friend. She was pale......... this was obviously the result of blood loss.  
  
"Oh my God......... damn!" Eternity stood up and ran after the boys; she had tears in her eyes as she caught up to them. "P-please-h- help-sh-she-blac- blacked-out!" she managed to choke out before breaking into sobs.  
  
The pale haired boy looked at her curiously, "Ok, now say it so we can understand you."  
  
Eternity's head snapped up and she glared at him coldly. "MY FRIEND BLACKED OUT CAN YOU HELP?!?!" she screamed.  
  
Kai and Bryan glanced at each other before walking over to Raven. Kai knelt down beside her and checked her over before picking her up. Eternity ran up beside him and looked at her friend's pale face.  
  
"Please be ok Rave." She whispered.  
  
Raven didn't move in Kai's arms. He was shocked at how surprisingly light she was.  
  
"Take her to the medical ward Kai." said Bryan as he looked curiously at Eternity's face...  
  
"WHAT NO YOU CAN'T!" Eternity shouted in panic.  
  
"Why not?" Bryan asked emotionlessly.  
  
"If they find out, then they will stick in a padded room!" said Eternity as tears again began to fill her eyes.  
  
"She's blacked out and we don't know why, we have-" Kai sighed but Eternity interrupted him before he could finish.  
  
"Blood loss" pronounced Eternity.  
  
"Blood loss?" Kai questioned what he had just heard....  
  
"It's Raven, she's a chronic self harmer, she cuts herself" said Eternity as she looked at Ravens wrist; it seemed to have stopped bleeding, for the time being anyway.  
  
"Raven?" whispered Kai as he guessed that to be the girls' name.  
  
"Please, do you have anywhere else we could take her? I don't want her to get sent away! She told me she was going to slow down! Please!" Eternity pleaded with them.  
  
"Who are you here visiting?" Kai asked coldly.  
  
"Huh? Visiting?! We have to go to school here!" Eternity replied indignantly. "Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't get into trouble!"  
  
"Hn, so where do we put her? I couldn't care less if she was shipped away" the pale haired boy sneered.  
  
"That's cause you haven't grown up with her!" Eternity was getting frantic. She could see that the blood flow had started again and a small stream off blood dripped onto the pavement off her slender fingers. "Listen, if you won't help I'll go find someone else! Standing here isn't going to stop the bleeding!"  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow and looked down. He smirked, "Looks like she isn't exactly the smartest girl."  
  
Eternity stared at him, without warning she raised her hand and would have hit Kai if his friend hadn't interfered. He grabbed her wrist and held it firmly at her side. She whirled and raised her other hand to hit him. "Let me go!"  
  
The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed the other hand causing Eternity to scream in frustration.  
  
"We can take her to our room Bryan" Kai growled as he started walking towards the dorms.  
  
"Humph" Bryan glared at Eternity and followed Kai dragging her with him.  
  
When they got inside the boys dorms the group ran into a tall, lanky, red head. His blood red hair stuck up on either side of his head and two blood red bangs fell into his eyes.  
  
"Hey Tala" Kai smirked as he unlocked his and Bryan's dorm room.  
  
"Hey Kai, Bryan. What did you do Kai?" Tala teased as he took in Raven and Eternity.  
  
Kai ignored Tala and walked inside the room.... He looked around and placed Raven on the couch, looking up her stood their and began to walk out of the room....  
  
"WHAT WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER!" said Ten as she pounced Kai and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him backwards towards Raven.  
  
"Get off!" shouted Kai as he pushed Eternity backwards into Bryan.  
  
Eternity's eyes were filled with so much sadness it became hard to even look at her...  
  
"Please Rave, please Rave be ok!" said Eternity.  
  
"Kai shortly returned holding a bunch of white towels...  
  
"So....Who are you visiting?" said Tala as he walked into the room and lent against the door frame.  
  
It really bothered Eternity that someone thought she and Raven were visiting someone.  
  
"Visiting? We've been made to go to school here" proclaimed Ten as she glared at Tala.  
  
Tala saw the evil look in her eyes and smirked.  
  
"Whatcha do?" said Tala simply. "What?" said Eternity a little confused.  
  
"What did you do to be put in lock down?" said Tala as he looked down at her, She didn't look half bad ....for a girl...  
  
"Me... I did nothing....." Ten looked towards Raven and glared at her slightly though not for long. Kai was sat next to her treating her wounds.... "She framed me"  
  
"Framed you?" replied Bryan.  
  
"What did she do" said Tala as he looked up at Raven with a smirk.  
  
"She blew up the bathroom and then put my book bag in it, and then when the teacher interviewed her, cause she's known for doing things like that she told him that I was the one who had done it." Eternity sighed.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me you're a goody goody stuck in the big bad world?" Tala sneered.  
  
"I am NOT a goody goody. I just don't aim to get into trouble like some people!" Eternity glared at him petulantly.  
  
"Goody goody" Tala smirked.  
  
"Leave me alone you bastard." She snarled. "How is Rave?"  
  
"Doing better" Kai answered as he sat back. The four teens looked up when a shorter boy walked in. His dark purple hair and crimson eyes flashed around the room and landed on Eternity and Raven.  
  
"Whose sisters? And since when did you three date? Let alone share" he asked as he crouched down beside Eternity.  
  
"WE GO TO SCHOOL HERE AND I AM NOT DATING ANYBODY!!!" Eternity was definitely fed up with being asked the same question.  
  
"You go to school here?" he cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head.  
  
"Yes, I go to school here!" Eternity huffed.  
  
"I see, and what's your name little one?" Ian asked as he turned her face to look at him.  
  
"Little?!" Eternity snorted. "Look whose talking your not much taller than me!"  
  
"I didn't ask how tall you were, I asked what your name was" the boy chuckled.  
  
"Ian, you're a pest" Tala sighed.  
  
"Yeah yeah, mind your own business pretty boy." Ian sneered.  
  
"My name is Eternity Darin" she stood up and glared at Ian. "And you are the most annoying imp I have ever met"  
  
Ian grinned, "Always a pleasure"  
  
Eternity surveyed the room it was nice and clean. Pale beige paint covered the walls and a light blue carpet covered the floor. Four beds sat in each corner. You could tell which corner of the rather large room belonged to which guy.  
  
Ian's corner had a bed covered in a forest green comforter. Dark green pillows sat on one side of the bed haphazardly. He had obviously slept here the night before because his bed was unmade and white sheets could be seen. He had a black dresser and it was covered in various odds and ends.  
  
Tala's corner was neater. He had a crimson blanket and crimson pillows. He had a small white bookshelf and a wooden dresser. His dresser was covered in various hair care products. Looking at his hair she wasn't surprised.  
  
Bryan's corner was black. He had black blankets and pillows and a black dresser. The dresser remained bare minus a few needed items. She looked at Bryan and then his corner, for some reason it fit him perfectly. He was so unlike the other two.  
  
Kai's corner was a dark blue. He had a dark blue blanket but had black pillows. He had a mahogany dresser with a dark blue tinge. His dresser held slightly more than Bryan's but not much. She shook her head these were very strange boys.  
  
Raven sat up almost screaming, a bead of sweat fell down her cheek. "What, What happened?" said Raven as she looked at Eternity...  
  
"RAVEN!" shouted Eternity as she jumped at Raven and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
Raven's coughing fit continued, she smiled and looked at Ten. "Thanks, where, and who are you?" Raven asked as she looked at everyone staring at her, she seemed a little ungratefully.  
  
Kai picked up the towels, her wound hadn't stopped bleeding yet, pressing firmly on her wound he saw her wince, Raven turned her head to Kai and her eyes flashed. Pulling her arm away she seemed to growl, Eternity wouldn't let go ...  
  
"Oh thank God you had me worried Raven I thought you weren't going to wake up... I...I" began Eternity before she felt Raven pry herself away.  
  
"You got help...." said Raven her eyes glaring at everyone in the room; she looked at Kai who now had a splatter of blood across his face.  
  
"I... I'm Sorry Raven; I was just so worried for you" said Eternity.  
  
Raven's vision began to blur, she began to say something, but was cut off, she felt as though she was going to throw up, she pushed Eternity off of her slightly, and she clasped her hand over her mouth, "I... I don't feel so good" Said Raven as she pushed Tala out of the way of the door and she ran down the hall.  
  
"RAVEN!" shouted Eternity as she bolted after her friend. Raven stood still just above a stair case as she didn't feel so good, holding her head she shook it slightly as she went to run forward she ran into a large blonde boy, he had a white and green outfit on, Rave, was bounced backwards, She felt her world go away again before she even landed, The young boys name was Spencer, he was walking with a red haired boy who was called Johnny, He had caught Raven before she had fallen down the stairs.  
  
"Thank you so much! Raven?!" Eternity looked at Spencer gratefully before looking at her friends pale face. "Oh God I can't take this." She whispered as she noticed her friends eyes were closed again.  
  
"Spencer you can just bring her back in here." Kai ordered as he stood in the doorframe.  
  
Eternity looked at him and knew that Raven was in good hands. She looked at the cement stairs and bolted down them. She needed air and being stuck in a room with six guys would not give her the air she needed. Especially six guys like those ones. She ran outside, it had started to rain and the cool water felt refreshing.  
  
"Bryan, go after her. She doesn't know where she's going. Johnny you go as well" Tala ordered as he washed some bloodied towels in the sink. Bryan nodded and stood up. He didn't care what happened to the little wench but he had nothing better to do anyway.  
  
"Why do I have to go back outside? You aren't my captain or anything and I just got back from outside. I'm soaked!" Johnny growled.  
  
"Because you and Kai will only end up fighting come back once you have the girl" Tala answered as he rinsed the towels under hot water.  
  
Johnny shrugged and followed Bryan down the stairs and outside into the rain. They could see Eternity trudging through puddles ahead and they quickened their pace to catch up with her.  
  
Her white shirt clung to her body and her damp skirt hung limply around her legs. She was barefoot and she stood in a puddle about ankle deep. Her long black hair fell into her eyes and water streamed down her face. Her uniform had been soaked and she stood shivering in the puddle. Bryan looked rather sympathetic, but the look soon disappeared as he stood there, he could here Johnny in his left ear moaning away about his hair, God Bryan wanted nothing more right now for Johnny to shut up, the guy even talked in his sleep, one of these days Bryan would kill Johnny....  
  
"Can we just grab the girl before she gets sick as well?" said Johnny as he nudged Bryan forward to go get her.  
  
Bryan looked at Johnny with a death glare, and he walked up to Eternity, She was just standing there kicking the water gently with her bare feet. She seemed a little concerned.  
  
"She'll be fine" said Bryan as he took her hand and pulled her toward the door, he didn't really care, if he had to throw her over his shoulder, he was getting cold.  
  
Eternity sneered and kicked Bryan in the shin, "Let go of me!" she shouted.  
  
Bryan looked at her and let her wrist go... "Can we at least go inside?" said Bryan.  
  
Eternity, shivered she was cold, she just didn't want to admit it.  
  
"No!" said Eternity and she turned ready to run in the other direction.  
  
Bryan rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder, he looked at Johnny.  
  
"Get the door moron!" he said, Eternity gave up and just began sobbing as Bryan carried her away back inside.  
  
The two boys walked upstairs while Eternity just whimpered. Bryan walked into the room and tossed Eternity onto a chair. She glared at him and brought her knees up to her chin and rocked back and forth.  
  
"Well, what did you do to her?" Ian asked as he watched Eternity. She just sat and stared at Raven.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her" Bryan answered as he leaned against the wall. Kai sat on the edge of the couch holding a wt cloth to Raven's wrist. It had stopped bleeding and he was cleaning it.  
  
"Right" Ian rolled his eyes.  
  
Eternity looked up and stared at the faces surrounding her. She studied each one closely and sighed. None of them were ones she could see herself becoming friends with anytime soon.  
  
"Problem?" Johnny sneered as he knelt down beside her chair.  
  
"No" Eternity looked at him and shook her head. Johnny shrugged and wrapped a warm silver blanket around her shivering shoulders. She stared at him and he walked away. She sighed and leaned her head against the back of the chair. Her eyes slowly drifted closed and she was soon asleep.  
  
Kai watched as Eternity fell asleep and leaned his head against the couch arm. He sat silently, he had bandaged and washed Raven's arm and now he was waiting until she woke up.  
  
Hours had past before either girl made a sound, everyone except Bryan and Kai had gone to bed, in the background you could here Johnny talking about Oliver and his lame assed cook hat.  
  
Bryan saw that either girl wasn't going to wake up, and he was getting hungry, he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.  
  
"Urrrgggh" Raven groaned was slowly coming to, her eyes fluttered open and she saw Kai looking at her from the floor next to the couch, His eyes sparked slightly, and it made a small smile come to Ravens lips.  
  
"Welcome back" spoke Kai gently as he finished wrapping the last bandage around Raven Wrist.  
  
"I...Eternity? Is she?" said Raven as she sat up quickly.  
  
Kais hand pressed against her chest firmly easing her back down to the couch. "Calm down, she's over there she's fine just a little upset, anyway you should be worrying more about yourself then her?"  
  
"I can't I promised her I would protect her." said Raven as she closed her eyes and rested back against the arm of the couch, she saw that Eternity was safe and she looked at Kai as he hadn't stopped cleaning her skin, she closed her eyes, and smiled as the touch of his skin was soft, warming and oddly loving, it was like he had done this before... she felt, safe.  
  
_-------------------------------------------  
  
Mokona: Well what do you think? Read and review people please. 


	2. oooh, meeting the class OO

{Faith-007 here with the next chapter of Lock Down! little lost vampyr and I decided that you guys deserved another one....... So Read and review or no more!!!.}  
  
Bryan shook Eternity awake early the next morning with a cup of coffee ready. "We have to get ready for school" he growled as he handed her the coffee. He dropped a crisply folded uniform in her lap.  
  
"Er thanks" she stood up, her eyes still half closed and let the blanket she was covered in fall in a heap to the ground. She set the coffee on a table and bent over to retrieve the blanket. While she was bending over Ian walked past and knocked her over. She landed on the floor with a thud and glared up at the smirking boy.  
  
"Sorry" he shrugged and yanked her to her feet. Raven stood behind him with a deadly look on her face. "Whoa what's your problem?" Ian asked as he turned to come face to face with the murky eyes of Raven.  
  
"You looked up her skirt" Raven's voice was low and deadly. Eternity blushed a deep crimson and Tala chuckled lightly. Kai rolled his eyes and Bryan and Spencer stayed emotionless. Johnny shook his head and Ian blinked innocently.  
  
"Why would I do that?" he asked slowly. Raven glared at him steadily until Eternity gently pried her away.  
  
"It's ok Rave" she whispered, her face was still tinged a slight pink.  
  
Eternity could tell Raven would snap any minute. Raven was in a state of pure rage, she was growling in the back of her throat.  
  
"Try because you're an ignorant twerp with no delectable cause to live?!" scorned Raven as she stood above Ian looking down at him.  
  
Eternity, finally managed to pry away Raven, she placed a rather ugly pile of brown clothing in her arms. "Please get dressed" said Eternity, her tone, sweet and calm.  
  
"What!?!" said Raven slightly stunned she was being made to wear uniform. "I have to wear this?"  
  
Raven held up the set of brown scrubs, the legs were long enough to cover her feet completely, and the top was short sleeved and it bared a number on the back, in white block letters. Kai could see the concern on Raven's face as she realized it was short sleeved.  
  
"Ten?" she questioned.  
  
"I know Rave, don't worry you can borrow my black long sleeved shirt, I'm sure they wont mind." said Eternity.  
  
Raven nodded not in the mood now for really speaking, sighing gently she looked around for a place to change. Eternity also noticed that there wasn't many placed to change.  
  
Raven looked at Eternity and she titled her head.  
  
"Eternity spotted the bathroom, and stepped inside it with Raven, and they both got changed.  
  
When Eternity opened the door, Kai could see the excessive scaring on the whole of Raven's arm. It was a mild shock, but he was used to scarring.  
  
Eternity picked up the shirt, which was resting of the cabinet next to Bryan's bed, and handed it to Raven, she closed the door and moments later stepped out, it covered her hands where the flared sleeves were.  
  
Eternity's uniform was nice, brown suited her better then it did raven. Bryan tilted his head a little and a small twitch beckoned at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Eternity caught Bryan's stare and blushed slightly before turning to face Raven. "We had better leave"  
  
Raven nodded and headed to the door. "Thanks" she called over her shoulder before leaving.  
  
"Ër, thank you so much! I really hope I can pay you back soon. I appreciate your help" Eternity smiled at the boys before dashing out of the room after Raven.  
  
The guys shrugged and followed the girls out of the room towards their first class. They noticed the stares the two girls got as they walked down the hallways and rolled their eyes.  
  
Raven glided down the hallway, easy and fast, and Faith had no trouble keeping up, they where always walking fast or running.  
  
"Raven how are you feeling" said Ten as she stopped at the door of there first class.  
  
Raven turned and looked at ten, she held her head and smiled slightly, "Not bad considering the terms, I could have sworn it wasn't that deep"  
  
Ten smiled and hugs Raven she was glad she was ok.  
  
"Ok class you may enter" said the teacher; his voice was musky and very low. Raven entered the class along with Eternity; once again they looked like they were the only female students there. Raven loathed it the way all the guys looked at Eternity, There was one guy, dressed in a set of brown scrubs, his head black and red hair looked considerably evil. That's when she noticed a girl with blue hair sitting next to him. She was slouched and reading a book.  
  
Tilting her head she pulled Eternity to a set of chairs, right at the back of the room.  
  
Both girls took a seat, only to be joined minutes later by their new friends Kai, Bryan, Tala, Spencer, Ian and Johnny.  
  
"What, you decided you couldn't get enough of us?" Eternity teased gently. The guys smirked and leaned their chairs backwards casually.  
  
"Exactly, you read our minds." Tala flirted shamelessly.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and pushed Tala's chair backwards sending him crashing to the floor. He glared up at her while the class sniggered. "Oops sorry, involuntary movement." Raven shrugged with a big smirk on her face.  
  
"Involuntary my ass!" Tala growled as he sat back down.  
  
Kai glanced at Raven with approval, she could hold her own. She wasn't as weak as he had first thought. Eternity on the other hand looked out of place. She didn't fit in because she hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
Eternity smiled at Tala and shook her head causing him to wink and lean back. Raven got an evil grin but Eternity elbowed her. "Don't Rave, we don't want to piss them off."  
  
"Yeah, ok." Raven relented and turned to talk to Ian about the earlier incident.  
  
A loud coughing could be heard from the front of the class, a broad looking male stood there, he had long black hair and was wearing a white suit. The teacher looked kind of lanky, and old.  
  
Raven groaned. She loathed class. She always hated class. She wondered what kind of class this would be. She thought it would more then likely be something like math's or English.  
  
"Good morning class. I hoped you all had a nice time. Now as you know we have two new students with us. Would Eternity and Raven please stand up?"  
  
As Eternity went to stand up she felt Raven yank her back down to her seat. Raven never liked obeying orders. She growled at the teacher and he seemed to get a spark of fear in his eyes. Kai smirked wickedly at Raven. He was impressed he had never even seen that teacher flinch Ozuma's comments, much less a girls.  
  
"Raven, what did you do that for?" Eternity hissed as she rubbed her arm where Raven had grabbed it.  
  
"I don't listen to orders Tenny." Raven answered seriously.  
  
"Obviously." Eternity sighed as she looked at the teacher apologetically.  
  
He smiled at her and sighed. "Well, our two new students are in the back. The two girls with black hair."  
  
Raven glared at him but kept her mouth shut. She couldn't do much else as Eternity was holding her hands under the table knowing that Raven was itching to give the teacher the finger.  
  
"Rave, do you have to make this harder than it already is?" Eternity whispered when the teacher's back was turned.  
  
"I don't like him." Raven stated firmly.  
  
"No really." Eternity grinned teasingly causing Raven to smirk.  
  
"Fine, Fine. I'll shut up." Raven relented as Eternity gave her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Eternity smiled and turned back to face the blackboard. Raven sighed and slunk down into her chair. She caught the teacher's eye and sneered causing him to write something a black book on his desk and turn back to explaining a math problem.  
  
Raven Yawned, This math problem seemed kind of boring and she groaned she sank into her chair.  
  
Eternity on the other hand was smirking, she was jotting down notes....  
  
"Ok... and the Answer is...." Began the teacher.  
  
"9.548" spoke Eternity aloud, she was quiet proud of herself.  
  
Raven almost choked as Eternity gave the answer, she was always like this. Raven grinned and mumbled. "Teaches pet."  
  
"What?!" Eternity squealed indignantly.  
  
Raven smiled teasingly. "You heard me, Teachers Pet." Raven laughed at Eternity's expression.  
  
"Oh really?" Eternity smirked coyly. "So I'm a teachers pet cause I know the answer to a stupid math problem?"  
  
"Yup." Raven stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Eternity deadpanned and turned away from her friend only to realize all eyes in the room were on her. She looked down and her hair fell across her face, shielding her crimson blush.  
  
Raven sniggered and leaned back in her chair with a triumphant smirk.  
  
The lesson was over rather quickly after that event. Half the class had fallen asleep, and the rest were either reading comics, chatting amongst themselves or making class notes and doodling on the paper.  
  
Raven was mumbling under her breath about something, and she was scratching her arms, after her wounds where a few hours old she found they began to itch like crazy.  
  
As soon as the bell rang half the class bolted out the door and ran off to breakfast, even though it was 11:30 in the morning. The whole school would be given breakfast at 5:30 am ... brunch at 11:30am, lunch at 2:15pm and dinner at 5:00pm.  
  
"Where to now Ten?" said Raven as she stood outside the doorway.  
  
"Don't look at me, I'm not a map!" Replied Ten as she laughed a little.  
  
"This way" Said a voice, which caught Raven's attention. Turning around she saw it was the two toned blue haired boy that had cared for her earlier.  
  
"And where does that way lead too?" Raven asked defensively.  
  
"The Cafeteria." The boy answered slowly.  
  
Eternity rolled her eyes. "We might as well go Rave. I am rather hungry." Eternity smiled at Kai.  
  
"Do you even know his name Tenny?" Raven growled.  
  
"Uh yeah, Kai." Eternity shook her head and laughed. "Don't worry."  
  
"Fine, whatever." Raven relented and Kai led the way to the cafeteria with the two girls following him.  
  
The three walked into the cafeteria and were greeted by utter chaos. Students milled about talking, laughing, and shouting. Chairs were put anywhere at a table. Tables meant to hold only ten were holding twenty students. Different groups of kids hung out in different corners, but all of them had done something wrong. Eternity felt more out of place here than she had in the classroom. She looked around in awe at how many students were enrolled into a reform school. She had no idea that teens could be so destructive that over a hundred would be in one school.  
  
Raven grinned slightly, though it disappointed her there were no small quiet corners, her and Ten could hang out in.  
  
"Joy." Said Raven sarcastically.  
  
"I'm starving; Raven... you want anything to eat?" Said Eternity as she walked up to the counter, where the food was sold.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" replied Raven harshly as she felt something barely miss her head as it came flying across the hall. Raven got a deadly spark in her eyes as she saw a male with crimson colored hair approach Eternity and touch her ass.  
  
"Hey fancy skipping, brunch for a real meal with Johnny" said the male.  
  
"Rave....." Muttered Ten, as she began to get a little flustered as the boys hand made its way in between her thighs.  
  
With that single word from Ten, Raven, pounced forward and grabbed the boy by the throat, Slinging him against the wall she punched him in the stomach, winding him badly.  
  
"Learn some respect, you ever touch, her again and I swear to God, I'll kill you!" With that Raven punched out and hit Johnny square in the eye, knocking him out.  
  
"Consider yourself, lucky... Last person who touched Ten was put in hospital." growled Raven at Johnny's limp and unconscious body.  
  
Eternity winced. "Ok, I didn't mean kill him!" she sighed.  
  
"He fucking touched you!" Raven growled.  
  
"Fine, sorry. Thank you for saving me." Eternity smiled shakily.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap." Raven apologized and led the way to an empty space.  
  
The girls sat and watched chaos continue . Kai just stared blankly at Raven.... He was utterly shocked at what she had done to Johnny. He smirked and ignored the groaning Johnny on the floor as he brought himself a bacon sandwich.  
  
"Impressive" Said Bryan as Kai passed him.  
  
"Yea, you could say that" Smirked Kai as he sat at a table with Bryan. Kai and Bryan where always seen together. Everyone in the school knew fair and well to stay away from them and not piss them off.  
  
Raven sat at the table still scratching her arms and she looked at Ten... "You okay? I'm sorry about going insane like that, you know I just don't want anyone to hurt you right?" Said Raven, her voice was softer, loving, and caring.  
  
"Yeah, I know" smiled Ten at Raven. Neither Girl could ever hold a grudge over each other. After all, all they had was each other. Raven's Parent's where always out at night partying and coming home drunk not to mention her father was an abusing arrogant asshole. And Eternity's parents were very successful in their individual businesses. Her mother seemed to always be in therapy for one reason or another, too bad the therapy classes always seemed to be near the Caribbean. Her father traveled a little too much as well and you couldn't find him in emergencies. Like the time Eternity was born, her father was in France getting laid by the French whores. To make matters worse, her mother was a class A airhead and her father was practically a man whore.  
  
Neither girl could rely on their parents and so when they met for the first time it was an instant bond. Both of them had crappy home lives so they were constantly seen together. Raven had practically moved in with Eternity, as she was usually the only one home. Eternity's younger twin Nevada seemed to always be gone with her boyfriends, leaving the house to Eternity. Raven would have let Eternity live with her, if it wasn't for the small fact that her parents would be constantly high around her.  
  
"You two comfortable?" the two girls looked up into amused crimson eyes. Ian stood before them with a smirk twisting his lips.  
  
"Very comfortable thank you." Eternity replied with a light tone in her voice.  
  
"That's to bad, because you see. This is Ozuma's table and trust me, the dude is a pyro and he doesn't like people at his table." Ian explained as he plopped down beside the girls.  
  
"I can handle him." Raven said simply while giving Ian a level look.  
  
"Ha! First of all you're a girl, Johnny was pure luck, and second of all you're a girl!" Ian sneered.  
  
Eternity stood up and glared down at Ian. "Listen shorty, Raven can handle herself, and I can handle myself. We don't need you to tell us if we can take care of this guy, we have dealt with much more than an annoying, messed up teen boy with a fetish for fire!" she growled. Ian stood as well so that he was taller than her.  
  
"Your calling me short?" he snarled.  
  
"You're a guy and your hardly two inches taller than me!" Eternity smirked haughtily.  
  
"Ok you two break it up! Ian you should no better than to fight with a lady!"  
  
Raven turned to see who had placed their hands on her friends shoulder and frowned. A boy with shaggy blond hair and baby blue eyes stood separating the two combatants with an easy smile on his face.  
  
"Get lost Enrique!" Ian growled at the taller boy.  
  
Eternity looked up and rolled her eyes as he winked. She backed away from him and moved to the other side of Raven. "Help me!" she whispered as she eyed Enrique warily.  
  
Raven laughed and loosely hugged her giggling friend.  
  
"Ahem. This is my table." All four teens turned to see a boy with red and silver hair approaching.  
  
"So." Eternity shrugged as she poked her food. "Raven, I think it's alive."  
  
"So get lost!" Ozuma growled.  
  
Eternity ignored him and continued to prod her food. "I don't think I'm very hungry Raven." She sighed. She poked her mush- if you could call it that- again and it squirted right into Ozuma's face. Eternity and Raven burst out laughing and Ian started to snigger. Ozuma stared at the four with a deadly glow in his eye while Enrique rolled on the floor in tears from laughing so hard.  
  
Brown sauce dripped down Ozuma's face and onto his school uniform. He slowly whipped it away with the back of his left hand and spat on the floor.  
  
"You know what... I never got why guys do that before they fight... is it some sort of ritual?" Eternity asked as she stood up.  
  
"Is what a ritual?" Ian asked as he backed away from the angry pyro. The whole lunchroom was laughing but they went silent when Ozuma reached for Eternity and she narrowly dodged.  
  
"One good thing about my parents not knowing me is that they enrolled me into martial arts classes. I have been taught only to use what I know in a dire situation. If you make the situation dire I will have to hurt you." Eternity teased playfully.  
  
"Women can't fight, no matter how many self defense classes they take!" Ozuma sneered as he advanced towards the small girl. Raven stood up, ready to fight but Eternity held out a hand telling her to stop. Raven stopped where she stood and watched cautiously.  
  
Ozuma smirked and tackled Eternity to the ground causing her to hit her head solidly on the cement floor. She winced and grabbed Ozuma's arm. In one swift movement she was on top of him and his face was planted into the ground. She held his arms behind his back and pulled.  
  
"Give up?" she smiled warmly down at him. A small flow of blood traveled down her scalp where her head had hit the floor but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Get off!" Ozuma roared.  
  
"Sorry can't do that." Eternity sighed with fake condolence.  
  
Ozuma grinned as he saw her bleeding, a droplet of blood landed on his cheek.  
  
"Give it in girl, you're already bleeding and I feel nothing, now get off me!" Ozuma grinned and flipped her over his shoulder and she flew into a wall landing against it hard. Raven sat in her place, waiting for when the situation got out of hand.  
  
Ozuma grabbed Eternity by the hair and dragged her into the centre of the cafeteria and Raven grinned she knew she would have to step in soon.  
  
"TEN?!" yelled Raven as she saw Ozuma pull out his lighter.  
  
Raven growled and jumped up onto the table she jumped to the next and tackled Ozuma to the ground, she hard a satisfying crack oh Ozuma's wrist as she gripped and twisted it. Ozuma let out a long cry of pain and Raven grinned wickedly as she placed her hand over his mouth....  
  
"Awwww, Shhhh, what the matter pyro? Can't take a little pain?" Raven grinned as she took his lighter from him and sparked it up.... "I guess you just can't take the heat" Raven grinned and you held the lighter to Ozuma's hair and it shot up in flames. Tossing the lighter over her back, Bryan caught it and looked at Eternity, Ozuma was running around madly trying to put out his hair and Raven was tending to Eternity..  
  
"Baby? You ok?" Raven asked her friend with concern.  
  
"I'm fine Rave, just a little shaken is all." Eternity answered as she ran a hand through her hair. She found the spot where she was bleeding and pulled her hand away with a hiss. She stared at her fingers where a light coating of blood had formed.  
  
"Tenny... that's not good." Raven whispered as she watched a droplet of blood slide down her friends' cheek.  
  
Eternity shrugged and stood up. "I'm fine Raven. Don't worry about it..." Eternity stumbled slightly and Bryan caught her.  
  
"Your friend is right, that's not good." He whispered dangerously.  
  
Eternity looked at him and shrugged pulling away and standing straight. "I'm fine, you can all stop worrying now." She smiled shakily and swayed slightly.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "Listen woman. You got two bad blows to the head. I'm surprised your not unconscious as it is. However you shouldn't be moving around right after that. Go to your room and rest."  
  
"Problem, I don't know where my room is, and I have to go to class." Eternity replied. "I can handle it. I'm not glass."  
  
Raven sighed, why must Eternity be so difficult?  
  
"Raven looked at Ozuma how was running around the cafeteria screaming his head off, Enrique opened the door to the indoor swimming pool and Ozuma took his chance and ran for it landing in the swimming pool. He had a broken wrist and had just jumped into a pool Raven found it very amusing.  
  
"Ten, at least let on of patch you up baby please.... You're bleeding and it looks like it needs stitch.... "Rave blinked as Eternity passed out in Bryans arms and she sighed a little and brushed Ten's hair out of her face.  
  
"What now?" said Bryan as he help her limply in his arms, not sure what to do...  
  
"I need to stitch her up" Said Raven as she kisses Ten's cheek.  
  
"Take her back to our room Bryan" said Kai as he walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
Raven caressed her arm, she hand re opened the wounds while fighting with Ozuma she could feel the warm blood ooze out of the wound, she ignored it for the time being. 


End file.
